


Mickey, you so fine

by MultiFandomAngst



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Caring Mickey, Fiona just wants whats best for Ian, I had to use this song, Kenyatta is GONE, Lip is an overprotective asshole, M/M, Protective Mickey, Set after the finale, care of a bipolar, mickey and mandy taking care of ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomAngst/pseuds/MultiFandomAngst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lip is concerned with leaving Ian at the Milkoviches. So he goes to bring him home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mickey, you so fine

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this song in my head for days and been imagining Ian singing this to Mickey.  
> Also unbeta'd  
> I needed a feels moment, alright? As if the entire show isn't crammed full of them enough already

"Why aren't you guys even the least bit concerned about Ian?" Lip shouted, stopping his pacing of the living room to stare at his siblings. "He needs to be admitted, checked out by a doctor!"

"Mickey said he'd take care of him," Debbie shrugged, glancing at Lip from her phone.

"And what the fuck does he know? He's going to end up getting Ian killed!" Lip raged.

Fiona sighed, leaning against the door jam from the kitchen, "I was there when he said it, Lip. There's no way he's going to hurt Ian, or let him hurt himself."

"He should be here," Lip replied, running a hand through his hair and making it even more tangled, "with us. We can take care of him, we know what to do. We're his family."

"And who exactly will watch him?" Fiona demanded, coming to stand by the couch, "You take Liam and go to college, I have work for probation, the kids go to school; who's gonna be here to make sure he doesn't kill himself?"

Debbie winced, images of Monica laying out on their kitchen floor with blood everywhere filling her head. Fiona noticed and ran her hand through her hair comfortingly.

"We'll figure it out, maybe have Shelia stay over," Lip said, but the negative silence made him shout at Debbie and Carl, "Are you two seriously okay with Ian staying over there? There's weapons everywhere, drugs, anything he can off himself with!"

While Debbie looked wounded at being shouted at, Carl answered while swinging his numb chucks over his shoulders, "Yeah, but you were gone all the time when Mickey stayed. It was worse than Fi and Jimmy/Steve. He's probably safer over there."

Lip looked at Debbie in disbelief. "I agree," she said simply, "Mickey's in love with him."

"I don't believe this," Lip huffed, then grabbing his jacket and putting it on angrily, "I'm going to get our brother."

After he slammed the door Fiona tugged on her own, "Watch Liam, dinners in the oven and'll be done in ten. I'm gonna go stop him before he gets killed."

"Okay."

"Bring me back a taser!"

It wasn't difficult for Fiona to find Lip, already at the end of the dark street with smoke rising above him. By the time she caught up to him, they were already half way to the Milkovich house.

"Lip, c'mon. All you're gonna to do is make Mickey mad."

"I don't care," Lip said, dropping the stub of his cigarette on the ground, "Its too dangerous for him there, and I'm not betting Ian's life on some thug."

"What about Mandy's boyfriend? What if he's there?" Fiona tried.

"I'll break his nose."

Fiona sighed, reluctantly deciding to let Lip deal with the consequences of trying to force Ian out of the Milkovich house. Like a good big sister though, she would be there to pick his bloody ass off the frozen ground.

Lip pounded on the door of the Milkovich home, apparently smart enough not to just barge in.

After a second Mandy opened the door, face angry and wielding a baseball bat with what looked like blood on the side of it, before she realized who it was, "Oh. If you're looking for Kenyatta he's not here anymore."

"Nah, I'm here for Ian," Lip said, pushing past her into the house. Fiona smiled slightly at Mandy in apology, slipping in after him.

"What do you mean you're here for him?"

"I mean I'm taking him home, where he should be," Lip explained, looking around at the destruction of the house. The couch was flipped over, broken parts of a chair scattered, general chaos.

"What the hell happened?" Fiona asked, looking at Mandy.

"We made Kenyatta leave." Mandy said simply, then, "You can't just take Ian, he's staying here."

"I don't give a fuck," Lip said, turning to glare at Mandy, "He needs help."

"And he's getting better here!" Mandy pressed loudly.

Before Lip could answer, Svetlana came around the corner in her pink bathrobe, "Would you mind keeping your voices down, yes? I just got the baby to sleep."

"They want to take Ian," Mandy said, staring at them both almost in betrayal.

"The orange boy? Heh," Svetlana laughed in amusement, shuffling through some debris to grab a pack of smokes, "Good luck. Mickey'd break faces before that boy is taken away."

"I'm not here for that," Fiona said quickly, "I think he's fine here."

"Whatever," Lip said, walking toward Mickey's room, "He's in here, right?"

Before he reached the door however, they all heard the sound of a base beat getting louder and louder.

"Don't you fucking dare, Gallagher!" Mickey yelled from the other side of the door.

_Oh Mickey, you so fine,_

_you so fine you blow my mind!_

_Hey Mickey._

_Hey mickey._

Everyone stood in shock as they heard the chorus blare again.

_Oh Mickey, you so fine,_

_you so fine you blow my mind!_

_Hey Mickey._

_Hey Mickey._

Mandy side stepped Lip and went to crack Mickey's bedroom door open so they could all peek inside. Ian was sitting on the bed with his back against the headboard, stereo remote in hand and a grin on his face.

Mickey was standing next to the stereo, punching random buttons with a scowl on his bloody face as the females voice grated on his nerves.

"Fucking turn it off!" Mickey yelled at Ian, but he was too busy laughing to even notice.

_Oh Mickey, you so fine,_

_you so fine you blow my_ \--

The song was cut off as Mickey yanked the plug from the wall, turning to glare at Ian.

"You think you're so fucking funny," Mickey glared, but not angrily "now whatcha gonna do?"

Ian only grinned and picked up the next chorus,

_'Oh Mickey, what a pity,_

_you don't understand._

_You take me by the heart_

_when you take me by the hand._

_Oh Mickey, you're so pretty,_

_don't you understand,_

_Its guys like you Mickey,_

_Oh, what you do, Mickey,_

_do Mickey,_

_Don't break my heart mickey_

Ian had to stop singing as he was laughing too hard, head thrown back at the look on Mickey's face.

"You are the goddamn worst singer ever and I hate that you know that song," Mickey sighed, turning to grab a washcloth and freezing at the sight of everyone watching from the half open door.

"What the fuck you want?"

Mandy opened the door the rest of the way, walking in with Lip and Fiona, "I was enjoying the concert."

A piercing cry started up, and Svetlana sighed angrily, "Thank you for waking baby." And she stomped off.

"Sorry," Ian called, too quiet for her to hear, but still.

Lip and Fiona were just amazed that he wasn't still cocooned in the blankets, refusing to speak or move. For a second Lip thought of how Frank had pulled Monica out of her depression, shoving pills and drugs down her throat until she hit the high that made her function. But the sight of prescription bottles sitting on the nightstand dulled that fear slightly, at least Ian wasn't on any street drugs.

"Hey, buddy," Fiona said, looking at Ian, "How are you doing?"

"Better," Ian smiled warmly, "Tired, but better."

"What pills are you on?" Lip asked, picking up the bottles to examine them.

"We're trying Lithium, but we also have other meds if it doesn't work out," Mandy explained.

"And I'm guessing those weren't prescribed by a doctor?" Fiona said with an amused eyebrow raised.

"Nah, had Iggy pick them up when he went to rob another pharmacy," Mickey replied, grabbing the washcloth and wiping the drying blood from under his nose.

"Its good to see you, Fi. How was prison? Did you become someone's prison wife?" Ian asked.

"Almost. And she was scary. I'm much happier being home."

"Yeah, sorry about before," Ian grimaced, "not welcoming you back. I was kinda . . ."

"Hey, hey its alright," Fiona said, coming closer to the bed and patting him on the head, "Nothing for you to be sorry for."

Ian only smiled sadly, like he didn't believe her, but focused on Lip, "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, just," Lip took a breath, "worried about you."

"I'm doing better," Ian nodded, "Mickey and Mandy have been helping a lot. I'm just pissed I wasn't able to help beat the shit out of Kenyatta."

"If he ever shows up again, you can have first dibs," Mandy promised, leaning against the door.

"He ever shows up again that fuckers going in the ground," Mickey swore, wiping his bruised knuckles.

Before anything else could be said, a high chime alert began going off. While Mandy silenced it on her phone, Mickey dropped the rag to rummage through the pill bottles and opening one, he took out two pills and handed them to Ian along with a glass of water.

Ian took the pills with a murmured, "Thanks," and downed them.

"You on a schedule?" Fiona asked, slightly impressed.

"Strict routine," Ian replied, stifling a yawn, "Eight am and eight pm."

"Why don't we let you rest, maybe bring the others by tomorrow and catch up?" Fiona suggested.

"Yeah, that'd be nice. Thanks, Fi," Ian grinned, giving her a hug before shuffling down further under the covers. Fiona smiled and kissed him on the head before walking out the door.

"Night man. Sleep well," Lip said hesitatingly, watching as Mickey pulled another blanket over top of Ian.

Mickey leaned in and said something so quietly that Lip couldn't hear, but it made Ian smile, his real heartfelt smile. Turning his head, Lip followed Mandy out of the room.

"He really is getting better," she immediately began when they reached the livingroom, "He even showered this morning."

"But he still needs professional help. Its not just about finding the right pills," Lip pressed, "he also needs stuff like psychotherapy."

"He's not gonna get that with us anyway, Lip, cause we can't afford it," Fiona sighed, unhappy that the improved condition of Ian wasn't enough to make him drop it.

"We'll find a support group or something," Mandy replied, "But its not like he can go anywhere right now, he can't be standing upright for more than twenty minutes!"

Lip could see the sense in what she was saying, but only shook his head at her.

"I thought you two would've already fucked off," Mickey said, quietly shutting the bedroom door behind him and walking to the fridge.

"Lip wants Ian to go see a doctor, and go back home with them," Mandy said, glaring at Lip.

Mickey hardly hesitated in what he was doing at hearing this, continuing to pull a frozen bag of tator tots from the freezer to press against his darkening cheek, "Yeah, not gonna happen."

"And why the hell not?" Lip demanded.

"Because Firecrotch wants to stay here," Mickey said, leaning against the counter, "You can't force him to do something he doesn't wanna do."

"If its for his own good then yes, I can!"

"Let's get a few things straight, Gallagher," Mickey said, tossing the bag into the sink and walking directly up to Lip, "He's safer here than anywhere else. You think a fucking psych ward is going to keep him in if he wants out? Better he be here than off fucking killing people in a manic rage. Second; you couldn't get past us to force him out. Mandy could fucking kill you."

Lip glanced at Mandy to find her nodding her head.

"Third," Mickey was close enough that Lip could feel his breath, see the determination in his eyes, "He. is. mine. I'm not letting him go again."

For a moment everything balanced on a wire, everyone tensed for a fight, before Lip conceded, "Alright. Jesus, fine."

Fiona let out her held breath in relief, sharing a look with Mandy that meant they both knew what was just avoided.

"Just talk to him about getting counseling or something. We've lived with an untreated bipolar," Lip said, verging on begging, "and its hell. Fucking hell. I can't see my brother become like that."

"We've got it covered," Mandy assured him.

"C'mon, Lip. Let's go home," Fiona said gently, steering him in front of her. She gave the two Milkoviches a look of gratefulness, "Thank you."

Mandy seemed to understand the entirety of what she meant, and she smiled back gently before following to shut the door behind them.

Outside the air was colder, forcing Fiona to wrap her coat tighter around her.

"How can you be so calm?" Lip asked as they started walking, "Knowing they won't let you help him like you're used to?"

"That's part of watching people grow up," she said, hoping she sounded as wise as she felt, "Everybody says the hardest part is letting them go. Well that's bullshit. The hardest part is trusting someone else to take care of them instead of you. To love them as fiercely as you do."

Lip huffed a laugh and lit up a cigarette, "We're way too young to be dealing with all this shit."

"We drew the short stick," she agreed, putting an arm around his shoulders, and snagging it, "But at least we always have each other and the people we choose to let in."

**Author's Note:**

> So, just so its clear Ian has been taking the meds regularly for about two weeks. He is not better yet, and it can be quite hell sometimes, but he's slowly getting there.  
> Trust me, my brother is bipolar. I understand this process.  
> (I'm thinking about writting about right after the finale, aka them getting cleaned up/moving into the Milkovich house. Thoughts?)  
> Comments and kudos welcome!


End file.
